The Collision
by Wildstar97
Summary: Rose and Lissa are rushed out of the Court after a planned Strigoi attack leaving them left without a safe place to stay. They have to wait out the storm in Fork's Washington where they meet a group of very different vampires.
1. Rose1

**~After reading some VA - Twilight crossover's I couldn't resist. Enjoy!~**

**Rose Hathaway's POV**

"Rose, take her away. Hide her someplace and don't come back until you hear from Sydney." Those parting words hadn't left my mind since Abe Mazur had sent me and my best friend Lissa off on some trip.

That was his way of putting it, I suppose, but the only thing that came to my mind as we were shipped off was, danger. I mean, we must have been in danger right? Why else would Abe – my own father for all intents and purposes – send the newly elected queen of the Moroi Court off with one guardian; an 18 year old one none the less. I was pretty badass, but it was just sloppy from the very beginning. Confused yet? Don't worry, I'll explain.

It had only been a couple of weeks since my best friend and charge Vasilisa Dragomir, last of her royal line, aside from her half sister Jill, had been elected as queen of all Moroi. Moroi were vampires, but not the terrible, hunt you down and eat you sort of vampires. That title was saved for Strigoi who were immortal, undead vampires whose sole purpose in existence was to hunt, kill and make more.

Moroi's were different. They weren't immortal, though they lived longer than humans would, and they could have kids and die just about as easy as anyone you know may know. But their race is being hunted by those Strigoi I mentioned earlier.

That's where I come in. I'm a half Moroi, have human hybrid called a Dhampir. My father, who I mentioned earlier, is the Moroi side of my family and my mother is who brought me, a dhampir, into the mixture. I'm a guardian, born and raised.

I, along with most other dhampir's are the only thing standing between Moroi and the Strigoi that hunt them; although, some Moroi are beginning to use their elemental magic to fend for themselves.

Now that you're all caught up, I'd like to bring you back to the problem at hand. It was a normal day at court. Lissa was still getting the run through of what she'd have to do day to day in able to keep the public from rioting.

Paul, Lissa's knew adviser was giving her a packet of papers that she'd have to read through before the week was over. Lissa would be able to choose her new adviser – preferably not a complete stranger – when she knew the ropes. Until then, she would have to deal with Paul; the man with a drowning voice a thin frame – even by Moroi standards – and a receding hairline

I, and the rest of the guardian's, lined the wall of the meeting hall. It wasn't a grand place, but resembled more of an actual business hall. A long table ran down the center and Lissa sat on the far end with Christian sitting on her left. His hand was on the table overlapping hers and obviously making her feel less intimidated by the piles and piles of paperwork that were coming at her. I didn't need the now broken bond – long story – to know how stressed she was feeling. It was written all over her face.

The guardians in the room consisted of me, Dimitri Bilokov my boyfriend, Eddie Castile a long time friend of mine, a few other unfamiliar faces, and Audra the head of our little royal squad. Audra had black hair that was chopped into a pixie cut. She was about my height, maybe a little taller, and was dressed in the same pinstriped outfit every other guardian in the room was wearing, me included. We all stood perfectly still as if we were part of the rooms décor as well. Dimitri stood on the other side of a shorter guy that I didn't really know, giving me full view of him. I knew that I shouldn't even think about taking my eyes of the doors or Liss, but I couldn't help sneak a peek over at him. He stood over six feet tall with deep brown, shoulder length hair which was tied into a ponytail behind his head.

As if feeling my gaze, Dimitri glanced over to me as well. Unsurprisingly, our eye contact didn't last long and he quickly looked back over at Christian, his charge. Nonetheless, a smile danced on the edge of his lips. We were finally together.

Christian had short black hair and was currently giving Paul a threatening glare; a glare that Paul didn't even acknowledge as he bent down to point something out to Lissa on her current paperwork. He mumbled something about Jill's safety and that quickly caught my attention. I focused my hearing over towards them.

"But I still don't understand how moving Jill out of the court would keep her safe? Isn't it safer here?" asked Lissa. She had a fair point, though I'd only just started listening. The court was guarded by wards that kept all Strigoi out. If Jill was to be moved, then she would be an easy target for everyone trying to eradicate Lissa's position as queen.

Paul's voice gained a smidgen of sympathy, but I could see the wheels turning in his head. He was just trying to win her over. "Vasilisa," he said coolie, "if she stays here then she is in danger to anyone, a freak Strigoi attack or, if memory serves, perhaps a rebelling Mor-″

Someone screamed.

Its ear piercing volume echoed into the room and made everyone go ridged. Dimitri glanced over at me to see if I was okay and I saw him quickly look away, probably yelling at himself for thinking of me first. Jumping forward, Dimitri grabbed Christian and pulled the Moroi behind him. I did the same with Lissa, and within moments, the door exploded and three Strigoi came rushing inside.

I held Lissa by the wrist, but I felt her squirm in protest.

"Rose," she hissed so only I could here. "I can help them. You know I can." I refused to turn back to her and tell her to be quiet about newly found cure for Strigoi. I couldn't let her get anywhere near the three of them if there was a chance of her getting hurt.

Next to me, Dimitri nodded to Audra and the two of them jumped forward into action. The first Strigoi reached out for Dimitri, but he sidestepped fast enough to get out of the way. In the meantime, Audra came between them and swiped her silver stake across the Strigoi's cheek. He screamed as the charmed metal broke skin, but instantly shifted his attention back to Audra, seeing her as a bigger threat with her stake.

He lunged at her, but as soon as he began, he was stopped the second he felt the white hot pain of Christian's fire engulfing him. I was almost surprised that he hadn't noticed his two companions already turned to charred lumps on the ground behind him. The Strigoi's screams filled the air and the last thing I saw before turning back to Lissa was him giving me the most hated glare I could think possible.

As soon as he'd joined his Strigoi buddies as charred lumps, a second group of guardians came running into the room. They were closely followed by some fire and air using Moroi. Those Moroi were the first squad to be trained in the art of violent element magic.

At the head of the group, Abe had stood with a bloody gash running down his arm. Lissa gasped and pushed – or attempted to push – me out of the way to get to him. Dimitri stepped in front of her and she groaned, realizing that she wasn't going anywhere to help. She just needed to calm down and understand the fact that that she was queen, no one was going to let her get hear an injured patient.

That was when Abe ran over to me, grabbed my shoulders and shouted those instructions to me.

I'd tried to get answers out of him, but he'd just said that it was all set up and he had already had the information planned out ahead of time in case something like this happened. He'd explained that the guardians had researched a secure location, much like the one he'd sent me to, where we could hide out until they could give us the all clear.

Now, Lissa and I stood aimlessly in the Seattle airport waiting for our ride to come and pick us up and drive us to our "secure" location. There we were instructed to wait until the court could get its wards back up. But it wasn't just them.

This had been a planned attack that hadn't just taken place in Philadelphia. It had taken place at the court, along with all of the other safe havens that Lissa could have gone to in case of emergency. When we'd been briskly escorted out of the main building, we'd been greeted by a sight of hundreds of Strigoi fighting both guardians and Moroi's alike.

Fork's Washington was our last resort.

**~ Please review and tell me what you think! I'm giving Bella's POV next and would really like to hear some feedback. ^-^ ~**


	2. Bella1

**~Happy New Year everybody! I hope you like this chapter :) ~**

**Bella Cullen's POV**

Edward brought his arms around my waste and I leaned my head against his chest. I wasn't sure how long we could have this peace, but I was willing to enjoy every minute of it. His perfect honey-lilac scent was wafting around me, but I wouldn't breathe it in. Somehow I felt that by moving something as small as a finger twitch, the perfection would be shattered and I'd wake up in my bed back at my dad's house, having this all be a dream.

It had been almost a full year since I'd had Renesmee, been turned, and had faced off against the Vulturi.

How something so monumental could seem so distant now, was a loss to me. Since then, the Vulturi had left us alone and I'd been spending every minute I could with my family. That family included Edward and I, Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and Esme, and Renesmee. I had long since gotten used to the idea of Jacob Black spending most of his time at the house with Renesmee, but I refused to count him as part of the actual family.

Carlisle walked through the door from the kitchen.

"Edward," he greeted. His voice was barely over the volume of a whisper, but it rang loud and clear for us. Now that I was a vampire, I could smell the faintest scents, hear the furthest sounds, and see the smallest dust particles.

It was exhilarating.

The only downside to this all was the red eyes that came along with it. Alice had told me that it would fade in a couple years, as long as I stayed on an all animal diet.

I felt Edward shift slightly, to look over at Carlisle. I did too. Carlisle stood in the doorway with his blond hair sleeked back and his white lab coat over his shoulders. He was on his way out for the night and would probably get back tomorrow around dawn.

In his left hand, he held a phone held against his shoulder as if to keep the person on the other end from hearing him. He nodded to Edward and I felt his arms stiffen around me. It was obviously something important had been passed between them.

"What is it?" I asked innocently, looking from Carlisle to Edward. Just as I expected, they were either ignoring me or were just too busy to realize I'd spoken.

"Are you sure they're coming here?" Edward asked. He studied his father for a moment, but Carlisle seemed to give up the mind talk and gratefully spoke aloud.

"I have him on the phone right now, if you wanted to talk to him." He held the phone out. A pained look crossed Edwards face and he looked as if he'd like anything but talk to the man on the phone.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Who is he?" I asked. But the only reaction I could pull out of him was a defeated smile.

In a blurred second, Edward was standing by Carlisle, taking the phone out of his hands.

_Two could play at this game_, I thought annoyed.

Before I had time to process my thoughts, I stood in Alice's room. Her large window was open and she sat in front of it with Jasper. His head was leaning on her shoulder and she was stroking his tussled honey hair. They looked completely at ease and I hated to break their little moment. I was sure that they'd heard me come in, no matter how quiet I was, but they didn't show it

"Alice?" I asked. They both looked up expectantly. Alice's pixie cut covered half of her face giving her an angry appearance, though thankfully her smile helped dilute the affect.

"Bella!" she greeted as she glided over to me fluidly. Everyone else said that I walked just as smoothly, but I refused to even be compared to her dancelike quality. When she reached me she stretched out and touched my arm.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. I glanced over at Jasper to see if my abrupt appearance had annoyed him, but he just seemed as interested as Alice.

Choosing my words carefully, I asked, "The phone in here is connected to the land line, right?"

Alice looked at me and squinted. "Yes? They're all connected to the land line. Why?" she asked. "Did you want to use it?"

A moment later, Jasper was next to her, holding their room's phone out to me.

I reached out for it, but he pulled it back to his chest. He gave me an all over glance and a rueful smile played at his lips. When he spoke, his faint southern accent bled through.

"Oh by the way, Bella," he began, handing it back to me, "When you listen into whoever Edward's talking to, remember to put it on mute." I paused and looked back to Alice only to see her smiling up to him.

"Better yet," she began, smoothly pulling the phone out of his hand. "Why don't we just put it on speaker for all of us to hear?"

Jasper gave her the same rueful expression and took the phone back. "Okay, but let's let Bella have honor of handling her own jealous affair."

"I'm not jealo-″ Jasper shushed me.

"No, of _course_ not," he crooned.

Alice giggled next to him and snatched the phone away. Before he could object, she clicked the speaker, and then mute and all three of us gathered around the line. We were obviously late in the conversation, but heard a man with the slightest accent chime in from the other end.

"-little while!" he shouted. We heard Edward groan, both downstairs and on the phone.

"Abe," he hissed, trying to keep him voice low. "We just don't have any more space around the house right now. Bella," he paused, probably checking to hear if I was still around.

"You remember Bella right?" he asked. "She's my wife. And we are just too busy lately. Can't you just send them to one of those high security hideaways? Dragomir is your queen and this Guardian Hathaway is in charge of her. Don't you have some secret bunker for the two of them?"  
The man named Abe waited a second before responding.

"That's half of the problem. It wasn't just The Court that's being attacked right now." He scoffed. "Don't you think that we consider your family a last resort anyway? At the same time that we had our Strigoi attack, all of the other places they could have gone to were attacked simultaneously. It's what they were trying to do. They are trying to drive her out into the open so they can get to her." Abe sighed. "Your family is the only semi-sane option right now and you know me well enough to know that I never beg. But Mr. Cullen, I am pleading to you to keep my daughter and our queen safe. You have eternity to live. What are a few weeks, maybe a month of that?" I flinched and I knew that Edward must have been thinking the same thing I was.

Renesmee.

"Abe," Edward's voice had gotten a desperate rasp in it. "Bella and I have a daughter who takes all of our attention away from anything else. Please can you find someone else?"

"We don't have anyone else! The Strigoi are looking for her inside The Court as we speak and-" Abe paused. "Did you say that you had a daughter? I thought that your kind didn't have children."

Edward sighed. "It's a long story, Zmey."

Alice shrieked and dropped the phone. Jasper wrapped his arms around her, instantly getting an assessment on her mood. We heard Edward pause on the line.

"Alice!" he called up. "Are you okay?"

She froze and looked desperately at me.

"Yeah," I spoke normally, knowing that he'd hear me. "We're okay; I just shared some of my opinions on clothes?" The last word came out like a question, but Alice saved me by calling, "I really thought that she'd get some more appreciation for silk and satin when she turned. It's a pity really!" She shot that sentence at me, obviously meaning what she said. I just shrugged.

"Okay?" he asked. "Just be more careful next time. You don't want anything to break! Bella included!" After that, he went back to the phone.

Jasper was still holding onto Alice with concern, so I took the initiative and picked the phone up again. This time, I kept it so only I could hear. Even though I was sure the two of them could most definitely hear what was being said on the line, they pretended they couldn't. They were back in their own little world.

Giving the two of them an uncertain look, I left and found my way into Edward's old room. Ever since Edward, Renesmee and I had moved and were now staying in the cabin set far back in the woods, this room had remained untouched. An unneeded cover was sprawled across his couch and his CD player was probably still set on the last song we'd listened to together.

"What was that?" Abe asked hurriedly.

"Oh, just Bella and Alice getting into a little fight." He stopped himself from continuing and changed the subject. "So if they were to come here, when would they arrive?"

Abe pondered that for a moment.

"If everything goes right, then they should get there sometime tomorrow morning." There was a shriek and rip on his side of the line. His voice boomed into the phone with urgency. "You know what? This is ridiculous. You've known me for most of my career." I could almost feel the man smiling form behind the line. "You _are_ going to take care of them. And I don't think that you need to know what would happen if you don't agree with my decision."

Edward groaned. "Fine, you can do whatever you want. Just don't expect us to provide this Dragomir girl with any _feeders_." The word dripped off with distain. "If she stays with us then she has to abide by what my clan approves of. And frankly, the thought of drugging a human up with your own ecstasy inducing spit, isn't how it works for us. She's going to have to stick with animals or starve."

The sound of more screaming and thrashing overtook the line. The phone that this Abe guy was using was dropped and shifted around for a second before it stopped. Something sounded like a hiss was followed by a shriek and then a thump.

"Okay, okay," Abe picked up the phone again and ran through the list of details faster than I was able to understand. He gave the time of the flight and where Edward was to pick these two girls up in Seattle. After that, he gave a rushed goodbye and hung up.

Edward soon followed.

Without hesitation, I ran back into the living room. Edward had settled himself down onto the piano. The phone appeared to have been thrown across the room and was now spread in a technological heap on the floor. Edward was covering his eyes with his palms. When I came into view he let his hands fall to his sides.

"Bella." His lopsided smile made my world spin.

I walked over to stand next to him by the piano and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I wouldn't let him try to fool me out of whatever went on over the phone, so I pulled away from him and gave him a stern look.

"So," I began. "What time are we going to pick these two girls up?"

**~I hope that you liked this chapter and I'm sorry if it didn't really match how Bella normally thought. I haven't read Twilight in a while. PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	3. Rose 2

**~Hey guys! Welcome to Rose Part Two. I say sorry in advance if there are any spelling mistakes, I'm pretty tired. Hope you enjoy!~ **

"Rose." Lissa fidgeted and re-positioned her bag next to me. I looked over and saw her giving me one of her looks. She stood about a foot or so taller than me and had long blond hair that cascaded down her back. In the florescent lighting, it almost looked silver.

"Yeah?" I asked. She turned to me and her jade green eyes flashed.

"I don't know about this," she responded, licking her lips. They still had a reddish stain around the inside from the plane. The court wouldn't have been stupid enough to have the queen and her guardian ride with a bunch of strangers on a midnight flight. That just screamed idiocy. Instead, they gave us a private flight with a feeder on hand just in case Lissa felt the need for one. Just before we landed, she'd gotten pretty unnerved so the attendant had rushed the feeder into the cabin for a feeding that lasted only about ten seconds.

"What aren't you sure of?" I asked. You'd think that she would have mentioned something like this before we flew halfway across the country. I stopped the urge to roll my eyes.

"All of this?" She motioned to the doors of the airport. I followed and saw the sun just beginning to rise above the horizon, marking the end of the vampiric day. Cars were driving back and forth in the airport drive through. Every car with tinted windows set me on edge. For all I knew, Strigoi could be crawling through this city on a nightly basis.

I cocked an eyebrow to show that I wasn't catching on.

"Rose," she began in a hushed tone, "how can you, of all people, not see how weird this is." She flashed a look over her shoulder. "I mean, you've always been the skeptical one. I don't see why you're not more on edge." A pang of regret ran through me when I realized that she wasn't just being safe, she almost sounded hurt. It was like she was unintentionally hinting at the fact that I didn't want to protect her.

"Liss, listen to me." I reached out and held one of her shoulders. "I trust Abe! It isn't like I'm not worried about our safety here. I just don't exactly see what there is to be afraid of." I scoffed. "I mean, he's sent me off to dead beat town once and that was one of the safest towns, albeit most incredibly boring towns I've ever been in. But we're in Washington now. It shouldn't be that bad."

She looked away, but I couldn't tell if she was thinking about what I'd said, or was just feeling betrayed. I hoped for the former. "Okay," I concluded, "you don't have to trust Abe, I wouldn't. You just need to trust _me_. Trust that I can take care of you no matter what happens here."

She finally shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just didn't really think about it until those last few minutes on the flight, back there." She sighed. "I just can't believe that Christian couldn't come with us. I don't know what to think!" she said, throwing her hands up before sitting back on her luggage.

"Woah," I spoke, trying to lighten the atmosphere around here.

She peaked through her fingers and let them drop. "What?"

"I guess I didn't realize how much we've – " The sentence hung in the air. Oh God, this wasn't good.

A rolling wave of nausea filled my stomach. It made my eyes want to roll back in my head, but I stopped it. I was a trained guardian and there were Strigoi around; a lot of Strigoi actually.

My instant reaction was to get a hold on the situation and be alert. Lissa still sat on her suitcase looking up at me with a worried expression.

A couple weeks ago, when our spiritual bond had been severed, I was no longer able to see into her mind and get a sense on her thoughts and emotions. But unlike the awareness of her mind, my connection with death was still there. I'd died, twice now, and death wasn't going to let me forget it. Whenever a Strigoi's nearby, nausea hits me like a tidal wave, strong and very noticeable. Dimitri and Lissa think that it was because of how unnatural the Strigoi were. Like they were suck between living and death, but I didn't care. As long as it gave me a sixth sense around them, I wasn't arguing.

"Rose, what is it?" Liss shot up and grabbed my wrist, but I was too busy focusing on our surroundings to flinch.

What the hell? I wanted to scream, call Abe and cuss him out for sending us into a trap. Maybe it was unintentional, but that fact that we'd arrived on a private flight was enough to tip anyone off. He should have thought about that before he made these so-called "secure" arrangements.

My trained eyes scanned an oncoming crowed from a newly landed plane. The nausea hadn't left, and that kept me on an alert. How could the Strigoi still be here? There wasn't any place to hide. We stood next to a window for Christ's sake and the sun was rising. If they'd be anywhere near us, they'd be incinerated on the spot.

People hauling bags and screaming kids began giving me concerned look. It was probably because my head was practically snapping in all directions at even the slightest movement.

"Uh, Rose?" She sounded confused.

"Liss, not now," I responded hastily. Alright, I'd identified at least three security cameras watching the door from all angles. If I had to snap somebody's neck, it would obviously catch someone's attention in the security room. Plus, I didn't have Sydney here to pick up after me now, so there would be an undead/dead body in the middle of the airport. That in itself would circulate question.

"Rose?" Liss asked again. "I think our rides here." I scoffed and looked over at her. She was staring outside at a parked car...with tinted windows. My hand shot out and caught her arm.

"Liss," I hissed under my breath. "I can feel at _least_ three Strigoi here, we shouldn't risk finding out." I paused. I could make out a couple silhouettes inside the darkened car. They looked like they were yelling about something. I shifted uneasily. Strigoi fought with each other, a lot. And so did married couples. I may seem overly dramatic, but that was my job.

Suddenly, the passenger door opened and a woman slipped out. She had tight black skinny jeans, a leather coat that was zipped up to her neck and a black flapper hat that shielded her face from any sunlight. The thing that set me off more than her dark glasses covering her eyes, was her graceful stature. Her dark brown hair cascaded down in long waves and each stride she made seemed as if it could have been choreographed by professionals. Her pale skin was set off by dark red lips that held a smirk.

If I hadn't known any better, I would have mistaken her for a Moroi. The only thing that tipped me off was the fact that with each step closer she got, the more my nausea grew.

Liss smiled proudly.

"See," she motioned towards the door. "it's not a Strigoi. I mean just look at her. She's practically in full daylight." The woman reached the glass doors and pulled it open with practically a tap of her finger. "That," Lissa muttered, "is still weird.." I backed Lissa up and almost stood completely in front of her.

The graceful woman turned towards us, and the smirk returned to her lips. She took a couple steps closer and took her glasses off. Her eyes were blood red.

Lissa squeaked. She'd only ever seen a Strigoi up close once before, and that just with Dimitri. The woman quickly began speaking.

"So, you two are the refugees that'll be staying with us?" She moved closer to us with her dancer like strides and stopped a couple feet away. The nausea was overwhelming and I felt as if I would retch right there in the middle of the airport.

"It depends," I snapped.

She raised a perfectly carved eyebrow. "Depends on what?" I resisted the urge to laugh.

"On if Abe had really sent us to live with a house full of Strigoi or if you and your gang out there just think that we're dumb enough to fall for it." My grip tightened on Lissa's arm. I was ready to bold if this woman made one false move.

Her smirk turned into a bemused smile.

"By gang, I think you mean my family." She motioned out to the car. "My husband's out there waiting along with our daughter and brother and sister in law. So if you don't mind, I think we should hurry up and get back to Fork's before these 'Strigoi' that, you're worried about, come looking." As if on cue, the window to the back of the car, rolled down and a girl, about the age of ten was shown. She sat on the lap of a man with honey colored hair and eyes.

I felt sick again and I shot a glare at her.

"You changed a ten year old into one of you!" Hot anger flared inside me. That was just wrong on so many levels. I hadn't ever heard, nor thought about a Strigoi doing something as disgusting as that. I mean, if there was a child during a Strigoi raid, they would just kill them then and there. They never had any use for children. The thought itself made me want to cringe.

"It's-" she paused and sighed, as if it was the last thing she wanted to talk about, "a long story. But-" she rubbed her hands together, "long story short, she's not a vampire."

"Of course she's a-"

"No, Rose," said Lissa. "She's right. I can see her aura from here. It's even brighter than a spirit user's." I gave Lissa props for that. From what I'd heard, spirit user's auras were the brightest and most detectable because they shined with gold or something.

Liss looked over at the woman. "In fact, I can see all of your auras. Each and every one is tinged with gold, but yours…" Liss paused and tilted her read to the side, concentrating, "yours is just… silver? No, not silver exactly. It's just swaying in and out of focus. Like there's a mist coating the essence from me."

The woman just smiled before she shut her eyes. She sucked in a breath and let it out with a sigh. Something shifted in the air and I felt the nausea relinquish its hold on me.

"What was that?" I asked, turning on an accusing note in my voice. "What the hell did you do?" Liss just brightened next to me.

"The mist is gone," she sounded baffled. "But I can see yours now. It's bright, but not nearly as bright as that girl in the car."

The woman returned Lissa's smile.

"You can come meet her if you want," she offered. "Her name's Renesmee."

**~ Sorry about this, but I won't be able to post for a month or so. I'm getting some messages about people wanting more chapters to go up, but I can't. I had three chapters already written up on my laptop and it's in the shop right now. Though I c****an't wait to hear what you think about THIS chapter, so please review, and I'll be posting as soon as possible! Bye bye! :3 ~**


	4. Bella2

**~Hey guys! The Collision is back in business now that my computers fixed. :) Enjoy! ~**

The car ride was spent in stifling silence. The whole way, I continued to try and wrap my mind around what was so important about these girls. I knew that I didn't really have much seniority over them in the first place because they practically looked like they were my age to begin with.

I guess it was what the Abe guy had said on the phone that unnerved me. He'd threatened Edward – _my _Edward – into doing something that he was obviously not so keen on doing to begin with. And one of them, being a queen? Neither one looked old enough to have graduated high school, let alone run a nation. And what nation was it exactly? You'd think that I would have heard of some newly elected queen.

I stopped myself from continuing that thought.

Was she really as young as I'd initially thought? I rolled my eyes. I was being a hypocrite! Here I was, mentally complaining about girls who looked 17, being too young to rule as a queen, yet I myself hadn't aged a day for the last half year.

I knew that I'd smelled blood on the blond one, the moment I'd stepped into that airport. It had made my throat burn slightly. Heck, being around humans in general made my throat burn, but it seemed more potent. It'd reminded me of when Emmet would come home after hunting with blood all over his clothes – he wasn't the neatest. But even that wasn't as potent as what I'd smelled on this blond girl. I had smelled freshly spilled human blood.

I sighed, and Edward glanced over at me from the steering wheel. My heightened sight let me see his wandering eyes through his sun glasses. He had no need to constantly watch the road ahead of us because his reflexes were fast enough to see any oncoming traffic in a moment's notice.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. Since I'd stepped out of the airport, I'd let my gifted shield sling back up into place to keep him from hearing my storming thoughts. I was quickly becoming so in touch with it, I barely even had to bat an eyelash to control it now. The whole, shutting my eyes and breathing thing in the airport was just for show.

I bit my lip and made the smallest eye movement from the visiting girls, back to Edward. He seemed to get the message and heaved a long sigh as well before he rolled his eyes and shrugged. His right hand stretched over and held onto mine. He was trying to hint things to me without anyone catching on, that much was obvious. His index finger twitched slightly upward and that caught my attention. I let a question mark show on my face as I still looked straight ahead.

Edward shook his head slightly and let go of my hand. He brought it up and tapped his forehead. I guess in a way, it could have been considered a scratch? When I didn't respond, he tapped it again.

_Oh!_

I hid my understanding from my face. In the rearview mirror, I could see Alice and Jasper with worry written all over their faces.

I laughed internally.

I forgot that the two of them would have been picking up on every microscopic gesture me and Edward were exchanging. There really wasn't much else to do in this car. Alice met my gaze in the mirror and she raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, flashed a smile, and looked away.

Switching back to Edward, I lifted the shield that surrounded my mind. When I'd first begun practicing with the shield, it's felt like I was tearing something away from myself, but now that I'd spent enough time on it, it just felt like a light switch.

In the back, I heard the brown haired girl sigh with what sounded like relief. I ignored it and directed my thoughts towards Edward.

_"What are they?"_ I asked.

His lips fell into a straight line and he breathed in a long breath of air. It seemed like a kind of_ I'll tell you later_, sort of thing.

_"Well how old are they?"_

He shrugged and gestured back to the two with his head as if saying,_ Why don't you ask them._ I gave him a desperate look and he chuckled, knowing that I'd never do that.

I heard a laugh from the back "Say it out loud, won't you?" mused Alice.

The two girls flinched.

I quickly realized that they would have never noticed our little transaction and that what Alice had said was the first actual spoken words for the last half hour. "The rest of us are dying to know what _Zmey_ has to do with these two refugees. So just spill it." I felt like I could laugh. I don't think that I'd ever seen Alice this irritable. But I guess if you were dragged along on a car ride for two hours without much warning, she had a reason to be.

The shorter girl laughed.

"Yeah?" she slouched forward and gave Alice a know-it-all look. "And what do you guys know about _Zmey_?"

Alice scoffed, "I know enough. You can trust me on that." Jasper gave her a sly smile. It was one that he only reserved for her when she surprised him. And it was enough to make her smile back at him.

"Oh, I'd love to test you on that," the girl shot back. The blond one gave her a disapproving look, but smiled anyway. The two of them seemed to have the same sort of communication that me and Edward had. It was the kind of communication where the smallest movement could speak paragraphs.

"Soo," I began slowly. I already knew that I didn't want the first girl to be on my bad side. "How old are you two exactly?" I'd played with the thought of them being vampires, hence the smell of the spilled human blood, but quickly ruled it out. They didn't smell or act like any vampires I'd ever met. And I could hear their heartbeats from here. Of course, Renesmee's heartbeat was the loudest and fastest out of all three.

"Old enough," the first girl shot back. The second one just rolled her eyes and met my eyes in the mirror.

"We're eighteen," she began, "I was just elected queen last month _so_ not much has sunken in yet." She gave her friend a sidelong look. "To either of us."

"Oh," I said coolie. "Yeah, I know how that feels." Know how that feels? That in itself was an understatement. Having to hunt wild animals to quench the burning thirst in my throat was hard to sink in. Next to that, being eighteen was a breeze.

I turned myself between the two front seats to get a better view of the two girls. As if on cue, the brunette shot me a hated look that reminded me of something a child would give a parent when they were forced to do something. There was something about her that unnerved me; aside from the fact that she'd made it clear she'd kill me if given the chance. I suppose that it was the way she carried herself around us.

And the fact that every now and then, she would shoot Renesmee a look that made me want to rip her limb from limb. I thought that I was done with people giving her that look after the Vulturi left.

"Okay," the brunette leaned forward. "I'm not beating around the bush here. So how about you just drop-"

The blond girls hand shot forward and she tugged her friends shoulder. "Rose," she hissed, "just forget it. They're going to help us." Rose's eyes flared slightly. I thought she was going to blow up at her friend when I saw Jasper's head tilt to the side quickly. In moments, the fire left her glare and she just shook her head. "I mean," continued the blonde, "are we really going to be taking shifts on being overly paranoid." Suddenly, the heat was back again and before Jasper could interfere, she snapped.

"Liss!" she shouted over, "Will you just shut up? I'm not going to calm down or 'forget it' until I figure out why Abe had the audacity to send us into a house full of Strigoi that are willing to kidnap a ten year old just to uphold this little illusion of a happy household. It's just sick!" Rose turned her attention back to me. "Oh, you and your little 'husband' here can drop the act too. We both know that you're probably dying to. Because Strigoi can't love! I know firsthand that they can't. Save the romance shit for someone who's willing to believe it." When she finished, she shrunk back into the seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

Alice hissed.

"Bitch."

**~I'm really having fun with this because I can portray Alice's irritable side which is almost never in Twilight. I hope you like reading it. ;) Please review and tell me what you think! ~**


End file.
